Being In Their Shoes
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Everyone has a story,but sometimes you have to be in their shoes to understand it. Takes place just after X-1 VC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

It was late that night. Lorette silently cursed her boss for making her work late. Not that she was worried about walking the New Jersey streets alone. She was confident that she could handle a random mugger. Although, after the recent Liberty Island disaster it was dangerous to be a mutant. She shook her head of those thoughts and then heard a groan. She whipped around and sniffed. She smelled salt water and wet hair in a near by alley. Curiosity got the best of her, and she went see what it was. Her eyesight was better than most, so she easily saw the large figure in the darkness.

He was huge! He would easily tower over a normal man. He was dripping wet and appeared to be dead. She went up closer and heard him still breathing, so that meant he was asleep. She saw the claws on his fingers and realized he was a mutant like her. It was dangerous to be a mutant in this part of Jersey, though she had the feeling he could handle the thugs that terrorized mutants in this neighborhood. Still, he looked as if he'd just swam in the Hudson River. Finally deciding, Lorette reached to wake him up.

Before she could a large hand grabbed her wrist like a steel clamp. She looked and saw two black eyes staring at her ready to move.

"Easy. I just came to see if I should call the morgue or not." she said lightly to mask her fear.

A low growl that shook her to her core was her reply.

"Hello to you, too Look it's obvious you've been though a lot and that your a mutant." a growl came again."Calm down. I'm one, too," she said and let her own fangs drop to match his.

He released her wrist,but his eyes never left her.

"Thanks. As I was saying you look like you need a place to crash. I know we just met,but it's better than here." she said rubbing he wrist and getting up. Surprisingly he got up as well.

"Good. My name's Lorette by the way."

"Victor,"he replied. His voice was low, almost like a cat's purr.

The pair started walking down the street, passing house after house. Lorette couldn't help but notice how he dwarfed her,and she was considered tall. Both could hear the water dripping off Victor as they walked down the street. Victor was glad that it was dark. He got enough looks because of his size during the day, he really didn't want to have to snap someone's neck for starring. He looked down at the woman beside him. Her hands were in the pockets of her coat,and she walked as if he weren't there. Something was different about her. He couldn't get a good smell of her,because of all the water clogging his senses, but he could tell she was special.

"Hey!"

A sharp yell pierced his thoughts. He looked back to see her in front of the steps of a house behind him. He easily turned on his heel and walked back. She unlocked the door, but stopped him as he walking in.

"Look you're gonna have to out here until I can get you some clothes."

"Where am supposed ta change, then?"he asked slightly annoyed.

"Go around back. No one will see you, plus there's a back door."

Victor glared at her as she smiled at him cheekily and closed the door. He sat, still wet,on the concrete steps waiting. It was a good thing he was used to the cold. The cool night air along with his soggy state made him feel colder and colder.

Lorette opened the door with a towel, comb, folded pair of jogging pants and a shirt that should fit him. He took them with a nod of thanks and went around back. The buildings protected him from the wind as he dried off and changed. He caught the faint scent of another male on them that was close to hers. Most likely her brother's. Brother. Funny about seeing his again,but they didn't exactly get to speak.

His thought's drifted to their little fight on the Statue of Liberty and the events before it. _Damn ya Erik!_ Not only will he not get the last of his pay, Victor also has to deal with all the hair. The last time he tried to shave it grew right back. There was a reason he'd kept it short, and he'd lost a good coat.

He hears giggling and looks up. Lorette is standing in her window laughing at him pulling with the comb. He looked up and fliped her the bird. It was childish, but he had have some comeback. That, unfortunately, maked her only harder. Victor muttered a string of curses, followed by more laughter that proved she'd heard him. He glared at the window and decides to have payback. He scales the building's side until he was hanging outside her window and tapped on the now closed blinds.

Lorette pulled back the blinds and sees his face and unruly hair and screams. He laughs this time,but remembers to keep hold on the ledge. She opened the window slightly, but not enough for him to enter

"Bastard."

"Aren't ya gonna let me in?" he asks cocking his head to the side. "I am yer guest and all."

"Fine,"she said opening the window all the way. She was shocked to see his big frame fit through the small space. Then clamps her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing. The little climb up the ledge had made his hair worse.

"Stop laughin'."

"It's...funny! I'll...help you...with it...if you want,"she manages to choke out between fits of laughter

"Alright, but quit laughin',it ain't that funny."

"Sure it ain't,"she said mimicking his voice.

She leads him to the bathroom and shows him himself in the mirror. Surprisingly, he starts laughing along with her. She had a nice laugh._ Wait,what? I just meet 'er fer God's sake. Once she finds out who I am she's gonna call the police an' I'll have ta kill 'er. I would be nice to keep 'er though.  
_

Sometime during his thoughts she'd gotten a chair set in front of the sink.

"Victor."

"Huh?"

"You really need to stop spacing out like that. Sit down and lean back."

He took a seat sunk low enough for his head to touch the sink. Lorette rummaged in the cabinet before coming out with shampoo and conditioner. She started the water and begins untangling the knotted hair on his head. Lorette noticed how soon after she started he'd closed his eyes and had a smile on his face. He was handsome, big, and a mutant. He might just be Mr. Right.

Little did she know how far and close to the truth she was.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"There all clean."

Victor took the towel off his head and looked in the mirror. It wasn't half bad. His hair now hung in lose strands down his back and his sideburns were trimmed as best they could.

"What time is it?" asked Lorette from the bathroom putting away the bottles and combs.

"8:57."he called back from her living room downstairs. There was a string of curses before she came rushing out. She jumped over the railing with a cat's grace close to his own and landed with a soft thump,before heading straight to the kitchen.

Victor blinked. The drop was a good five feet and she had kept going as if it were an inch. As if to shock him further she came out with two beers and plopped beside him in an unladylike manner.

"Want one? You seem like the type," she said grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V. A small clock flashed in the bottom of the screen

He swiped the beer and popped it with a claw as she did the same.

"An' what type would that be?"

She took a drink. "The rough and rowdy type that my family warned me about. Never listened though."_Because I'm extremely attracted to them._

He chuckled taking a swig of his own. She was smart if nothing else. "Ya got me pegged there. Whats with the rush though?"

"It's Monday. That means it's Raw night."

"Raw night?"

"Yep. The night I kick back, cut loose, and watch wrestling."

He looked at her in shock. The scene flashed and went to her preset channel. Lorette shifted and her body went the long way along the couch with her head on a pillow at it's arm. Damn. She drank,had grace,and like violence. She might be a female version of him. He took a sniff now that his nose was clear. Cinnamon and apples ,but with a hint of something else. Oh yes, she would be his.

The scene went to a commercial and she got up.

"Want another?" she asked. Victor swallowed the last of it from the bottle.

"Sure."

Lorette grabbed his bottle and headed to the kitchen. Victor turned his head and watched the sway of her hips. He smiled and decided to test her. When Lorette walked back in she saw Victor laying in her spot. His large frame took the entire couch. She glared and realized he was asleep.

With a sighing, she put the beers on the coffee table and climbed behind him. It was too cold to sit on the floor, plus he seemed soft. Like a big fluffy pillow/blanket. Lorette manged to squeeze in behind him and draped an arm over him.

She was completely unaware that he wasn't asleep. Later, she even start petting his hair. That made him drowsy. It was even better than when she was washing it. Before he knew it, he was purring. She looked down at his large mass. A man this big purrs? He was shocked too, but was to sleepy to stop it. Soon, he was out.

* * *

Victor awoke late that night. Lorette was gone, and he was wrapped in a blanket covered in her scent. He closed his eyes in the darkness and inhaled as much as he could, imprinting it to memory. After that, he wanted to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. Getting up with making a sound, Victor walked around the small house and found a pen and paper. He quickly wrote her a note left it atop the now folded blanket.

Victor left into the cool night air. He began the long walk back to his apartment near the waterfront, suddenly grateful for Magneto's advice not to stay in New York. This neighborhood was different from the rest of Jersey. It was darker,with more hidden alleys and pathways. The perfect place for mutants to hide. It was a long walk,but he finally got to the building. The desk boy,Russel, knew him well,since he'd saved him and gotten him the job. The first things he'd learned was don't question Mr. Creed and to do whatever he asked, and he'd live to see 40.

Victor stopped by the elevator. Russel immediately popped behind the desk and threw Victor his room key. He always left here instead of taking it with him, and Russel knew who to give it to. Victor wasn't the easiest guy to miss. The elevator open just as Victor caught the key. He finally reached the penthouse,eager to sleep in his warm bed. He put two steaks on the stove and hopped in the shower. With a nice shower, clean clothes, and a good meal before bed so he could rested for tomorrow.

It was going to be a busy day once Lorette got the note.

* * *

Lorette woke up and went downstairs. She looked at the couch and found that Victor was gone. She sniffed and realized he'd left during the night. Her blanket was folded, and there was a piece of paper atop it. It was a note from him_._

_Lorette, I want to thank you for helping my last night. To thank you I ask that you go out with me tonight. I plan on taking you to a restaurant close to here,so dress formal. _

_Bring a change of clothes if you come. You can stay in my apartment for the night. It's only fair since I stayed at yours. My number's at the bottom, so call if you don't want to come. If not, I'll be outside waiting by 7._

_-Victor_

His number was written at the bottom and Lorette was stunned. She'd only met him and he wanted to take her out. She could call and cancel on him,but then where would she be? She had no plans and he seemed alright. One question was answered and she was defiantly going out with him. That left a bigger one. What was she going to wear?

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**super lion - I know and I try and look over it,but if it's like if I type bite,but forget the -e it doesn't get marked.**

_Calm down. It's just a date. Calm down. It's just a date. _

Lorette repeated that over in her head as she smoothed out her dress. It was a golden single shoulder dress that she'd manage to find. It stopped at her knees and had a knot in the waist. A small gold necklace hung from her neck with a leopard charm hanging from it. Her shows were simple golden ones as well and her hair hung straight down. She hated doing it anyway other than a ponytail.

A horn was blown from outside. It was him. She picked up her bag which was large enough to hold her clothes, a change of shoes, and a toothbrush just in case. No turning back now. Grabbing her keys, she opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. It was Victor but different. He stood in front of a black Ford F-150 with tinted windows. Victor himself stood outside the passenger door facing her in a black striped suit. His hair was pulled back, exposing his sideburns, and he wore a black dress shirt and tie. His jaw twitched and his eyes widened when he saw her. This made him a little less nervous as she walked up to him. Questions swarmed in her mind. Where had he gotten this? How was he paying for this? Was he rich? If so,why was he taking her out?

"I'll answer everything on the way," he said. Lorette was snapped out of her trance and looked at him from over the truck's hood. She blinked and wondered how he'd moved so quietly.

Shaking her head, Lorette climbed in next to him. Victor started up and pulled out.

"Well? Yer entitled ta a lot o' questions,"he said with his eyes still on the road.

"I only have three really. First off, how'd you get in the alley that night?"

"I walked there...after I pulled myself out out of the Hudson."There was a hint of humor in his voice.

"Second, who are you really,Victor?"

His shoulders sagged, and he tried to relax. He'd known this was coming.

"My name is Victor Creed, but I sometimes go by Sabertooth." He paused and looked at the look of realization on her face.

"You're...Sabertooth?"

She'd seen him on the news with Magneto and those other mutants when they where on the statue.

"Yes."

She was on a date with Sabertooth. The maniac mutant killer they described on the news had slept on her couch, and she'd helped him. Lorette looked at him for the first time in the car. His jaw was clenched and there was a small gleam on sadness in his eyes. He expected her to walk out. The car stopped in the parking lot of the restaurant. He looked at her before speaking.

"I'm not gonna bullshit with ya on this. I can take ya home, and we'll ferget about this if ya don't wanna go out with me. Don't try an' call the cops, 'cause as far as they know I'm dead."

Lorette thought about this. Could she really get involved with a guy this dangerous? He had powers like hers and probably way more experience using them. He could kill her in to many ways to count,yet somehow she felt safe around him. That night the couch was nice, but there would be no going back.

_Aw, what the hell!_ Lorette looked back at him and kissed him. It was quick,but it got the message across. She wasn't leaving yet. Victor smiled, showing his sharp teeth. He got out and opened the door on her side. He took her hand in his and tingles shot through her as she stepped out.

"Ya said ya had three questions,"said Victor. His hand released her and found its way around her waist.

"Huh? Oh, my last question was how did you pay for all this? This restaurant is one of the most expensive I know, and the suit and car don't look cheap."

"Guess."They made it in, and the receptionist looked up."Reservations under Creed." His voice was different. It held no room for argument and held force behind it.

The man checked the book and spoke up quickly."Yes sir. Table 5 is clear and ready by the window."

Victor held her waist again and lead her to their table.

"Well?"

"You don't look right for an office worker. You've been in the army I guess, but that's all I can think of."

A chuckle escaped him the waiter came with menus and asked for their drink choices. Once he was gone Victor answered "Yer right about one part. I was an' fought in a few wars."

"How many?"

"All but Revolutionary."

Lorette looked up at him. "How? You barely look 40."

Another smile came. "All the because of my healing factor. Ya have a good hundred years ta look forward ta."

"What about now? If you were in the army then, what do you do now?" The waiter came again asking for their orders and giving each their drink. Surprisingly, among the order were two steaks instead of one.

"Yer not gonna like it."

"Just tell me."

"Mercenary an' assassin."

Lorette nearly choked. "That's the reason you worked for Magneto, isn't it?"

Victor chuckled. "I don't seem like a terrorist?"

She starts laughing with him. "No. You look like someone who'd get their hands dirty to gain something, but not sacrifice something really important to you, like your self respect."

It's his turn to blink. She had him figured out after one night. No one had ever found out about him that fast.

"Yer not a telepath are ya?" He'd heard of people having more than one power. A telepathic feral was asking for trouble.

"No. A little bit of an empath, but not a telepath."

"A little?"

"I can only sense really strong emotions and give them a nudge to a different one but not with subtle ones."

"Hm"

The food arrived shortly after. They both ate in a comfortable silence. Once down they waited for the check and Victor pulled the tie from his hair and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

Lorette laughed. "Finally tamed your hair, Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?"

She grinned harder at the look on his face. "That's what we used to call the cat around our house in Montana. It's hair could be found everywhere outside."

He glared at her grinning face."We?"

The grin left her face and Victor mentally kicked himself for bringing it up"Me and my brother Simon."

At that point the waiter came with the bill. Victor pulled out a card and handed it to him without looking at the bill at all.

"I didn't mean ta bring it up."

Lorette could feel the big wave of curiosity coming from him. He'd told her his secrets,so now it was her turn.

"It's fine. Just the way he died bothers me."

"How?"

The waiter returned with Victor's card and Victor left a tip on the table. Both rose from the table and walked out. It had gotten later and the chilling night air had set in. Lorette went close to Victor's side. He was always extra warm, and it was time to fess up.

"It was about three years ago. We would always get together in the summer to see mom and pop in Montana. We were on our way when a black van cuts us off. Then another comes straight behind us. One pulls along side of us and lets the window down. They start shooting at us. I pushed Simon down and got a shot in the head and black out."

She paused and got in Victor's truck thinking about that afternoon.

"I wake up later and see that he crashed. I'm still healing ,but...he was human and didn't make it. It turns out I was the target of mutant hate group. He was just collateral damage."

"Damn." was all Victor could say.

"I'll say. When I got our stuff it turns out he'd gotten me three gifts for my birthday with our parents. The necklace I'm wearing now is one of them. He'd always called me a leopard because I could climb tree with my claws." A bitter chuckle escaped her. "The others were a gym subscription to the one I work at now and a black iPod. Engraved on the back is _From Achilles to the Leopard._"

"Achilles?" he asked

A small smile graced her lips."Simon loved mythology. I bought him books all the time for Christmas."

"Did ya ever find out who killed him?" asked Victor finally getting to a real question. He pulled in to the apartment parking lot and looked a the widening smile on Lorette's face that was pure feral.

"Yep. It took that gym subscription and used it to let loose anger. Joseph gave me a job as a trainer and free work out days. I went out one day to have a drink about two months after Simon passed. I overheard a guy saying how he 'offed some mutie scum and a mutie lover a while back.' I start seething and he starts hitting on me drunk."

Victor starts chuckling and shaking his head.

"If yer gonna kill somebody ya don't brag about it."

"I know!" she exclaims getting her bag and getting out.

"Then what happened?" he wanted to hear what she did and he hopped it wasn't pretty.

"Well, the bar had an upstairs so he asks me to show him a good time. I lead him upstairs and lock the door. After that I don't remember."

"Don't remember?"

"Nope. I felt this clawing in the back of my skull telling me to rip him to pieces, and I let go."

"Yer beast. The naggin' in yer head when ya get angry or just randomly to kill until yer tired."

"Yes."

"All ferals have one. Mine got me inta trouble."

They enter and Victor wakes Russel up for the keys. Lorette held the elevator and he goes for he penthouse.

"Trouble?"

"Ya might wanna change first." he quickly changed the subject.

There was a spike of nervousness in her scent when the door opened. His apartment was large. A small kitchen was to the right and a couch and two chairs in front of a large TV to the left.

"The bathroom is the first door on the left of that right."

"That makes no sense," she said

"Blame the architects then," he replied taking a left instead to the Master bedroom.

Lorette changed quickly and realized this bathroom had almost never been used. Once she finished she found him lazing on the couch in a shirt and flannel pajamas, flipping through channels on TV. She grinning and with a running leap, landed directly on his lap.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled startled.

Lorette started laughing at the glare he gave her. His eyes narrowed farther.

"You die now."

Uh-oh, but it was to late. Victor knew that all women were ticklish somewhere. He just needed to find out where. He pulling her into a bear hug with her arms held by his thrown across her, and experimented on her right side. About an inch from her waist she squirmed.

"Stop!"

"Yer ticklish, aren't ya Lori?" he whispered in her ear. His voice was low and it took all she had to suppress a shiver.

"Yes."

"Well, lets see if I can make ya scream."

There was a spike in his scent. The Canadian pine and musky scent that he gave off changed. It was different. It was primal. It called to her.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Previously_

_Uh-oh,but it was to late. Victor knew that all women were ticklish somewhere,he just needed to find out where. He pulling her into a bear hug with her arms held by his throw across her. and experimented on her right side. About an inch from her waist she squirmed._

_"Stop!"_

_"Yer ticklish, aren't ya Lori?" he whispered in her ear. His voice was low and it took all she had to suppress a shiver._

_"Yes."_

_"Well,lets see if I can make ya scream."_

_There was a spike in his scent. The Canadian pine and musky scent that he gave off changed. It was different. It was primal. It called to her._

**Now**

"Ya probably really hate me at this point,don't ya?" he asked. His voice was so simple and it made her even madder.

"What do you think?" she snapped back.

"Now kitten, it's yer own fault. Ya don't have ta hurt my feelings." He punctuated this with another poke to her side. Her back arched off him and she kept from laughing.

_I need a way out of this. _Then an idea came.

"You never did tell me how you got into trouble before."

"Ya don't wanna know." His voice was cold. He hated remembering how Stryker had gotten over on him.

"Victor, if I going to get involved with you I need to know who you are. There isn't much more you can say that will make me fear you."

The scent lifted, and Lorette was relieved that she'd managed to bring him down. _Was that what got him in trouble?_

He released her arms,but he wound his around her waist. She was shocked at his tenderness, but fell back on his chest.

"Ya know how you gave in ta yer beast,but don't remember? I did the same and I remember everything. I was in Vietnam and killed a Senior Officer. My brother Jimmy stood by me and we went in in front of a firing squad."

Lorette winced. "That had to hurt."

"I fell asleep. We met a man named William Stryker. We were on a team fer the government call Team X. Jimmy left after a mission in Africa. Everyone pretty much left after that."

"What did the team do?"

The question was simple,but Victor tensed up. "We..I mostly hunted mutants. We didn't know what it was fer,but Stryker said he'd give me a metal call adamantium ta make me indestructible. Jimmy got it instead. Turns out Stryker had played us both and turned our old teammate Wade inta somethin' like a robot with a lot o' powers put together. We killed him,but that was the last time I saw Jimmy until recently."

"How long ago was that?"

"Almost fifteen years."

"He hasn't come after you at all?"

"He doesn't remember me. Stryker wiped his memory,and when we fought on the statue he didn't recognize me. He's at Charles Xavier's school in New York."

"Hm" was all she said. Lorette settled against his chest and ran her had along his arm.

"No scream, slap in the face, or attempt ta run?"he asked. The was humor in his voice but he truthfully wanted to know what she thought.

"Screaming would annoy us both, a slap would just piss you off, and running...lets just say I like it right here,"she replied. She sat up and grabbed the remote,then twisted so that her head lay close to his heart.

"Do ya plan ta stay there?"

"As long as you'll let me."

Lorette felt his heart leap and looked up at him with a small smile. She leaned up and kissed him. Not wanting it to be fleeting like the last one, Victor's tongue licked he lips, demanding entrance. It was granted,and their tongues dueled. Victor thought his heart was going to burst. Her scent hit is nostrils along with a small flare of lust. She twisted so that she was facing him with her hand in his hair, and his automatically gripped her hips.

When the need for air became to great, Lorette pulled away, biting his bottom lip. She looked down at his eyes to see the hazel/brown color almost glazed over. Instead of lust like she expected, all that came from him was relaxation. Victor smiled up at her. There was no feeling of blood lust, no need to rape and kill, just relaxation. All he wanted and needed now was her.

"Ya wear me out quick"he murmured.

"I'm glad. Now let's head to bed."

With a smile, he picked her bridal style and headed to his room. He sat her down and removed his shirt,but left his pants as she removed her sweats.

"Boy-shorts?" he questioned laughing next to her.

"What? They're comfortable, soft, and will keep my from getting to hot next to you,Fluffy,"she defended laying on his chest, letting the hair tickling her nose.

"Whatever ya say,"he said chuckling and ignoring the 'Fluffy' comment.

"I'm glad you see things my way."

* * *

The next morning was peaceful. Lorette had ushered Victor to take a shower while she made breakfast. Walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, Victor heard his phone ring. He snatched it of the table and answered.

"Creed."

"Hello,Victor. It's been a long time."

The voice on the other end filled him with rage.

"Stryker!"

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**This chapter is really rated M. There'll be language and smut later so I'm giving you a warning now.**

"No need to shout,Victor. Or should I be calling you Sabertooth now?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Victor was in shock. The one man in the world he despised more than anything was still alive. You think fifteen years in a federal prison would get him killed in a riot or something. There was always wishful thinking.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't hang up on yer sorry ass."

"Victor,I am a changed man now. Prison made me see the light. I have now dedicated myself to God and his teachings."

_Bullshit! _

"I'm sorry Stryker, ya must confuse me with someone who gives a shit."

"Same old Creed. Though I was shocked to see you with Magneto. That line you used brings back memories."

"I hope ya didn't call me just ta reminisce on old times. If ya did I'll be hangin' up."

"I just called to speak with you. I'd hate to have to talk to Lorette instead."

That sentence struck home and Victor could almost see the grin of his face.

"Listen here ya son of a bitch, ya leave Lorette outta this! This is between me, ya, an' Jimmy."

"I'm afraid this concerns us all. See you on the battlefield ,soldier."

_Click!_

That bastard! He was back,and he was threatening Lorette. Damn it! How the hell had he found out? Victor gripped his phone so tightly his knuckles turned white around it.

"Victor?" It was Lorette. She peaked in the doorway and felt the wave of anger coming off him. "Stryker's back?"

There was no avoiding this. She could tell if he'd lie, and there was no way to not tell her. She was a target now.

"Yeah. He's sayin' he's changed, but believe me it's all bullshit." He looked down at his feet.

She had crossed the room and sat beside him.

"I'm guessing that's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

"He threatened ya."

"So?"

That made him angry. She didn't realize the danger she was in. If Stryker got to her like he did to the other mutants before...

"Ya don't understand,"he said in voice completely void of emotion.

"Victor, he's just one man."

That was it. His rage boiled over and before either knew it, Lorette was pinned to the bed by her throat. She looked in his eyes,to find them dilated black.

"Ya don't get it do ya?"he asked rhetorically in a growl. "Both o' ya have more power than ya think. Stryker has his hand in to much shit ta be taken lightly. And ya...well yer the key ta me. Every time I see someone I think o' all the ways I can kill them. It's force o' habit I can't change, but ya were the first person I couldn't picture killin'."

"Why..me?" she choked out.

"I don't know! That's the point! Ever since that night back at yer place all I've wanted ta do was be wrapped up yer scent an' never leave. That scares the hell outta me, because _no one_ has made me feel like that. I'd do anythin' ta make sure yer safe, an' Stryker knows that somehow."

Victor looked down and saw no fear in her eyes. He released her but kept staring into her eyes. They were a deep green, with amber flecks in them and held no fear.

_Say it! Quit bein' a pussy an' say it!_

"I..love you."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He quickly kissed back,and pressed his body closer to hers. Lorette pulled away and looked deeply at him.

"I love you,too."

Victor's grin was all teeth. His head dropped and attacked her neck,nipping down from her ear to her shoulder,leave marks that healed instantly.

Lorette's hands moved of their own accord,and loosened the knot in the towel around his waist. Soon it was free and dropped to the floor around his feet.

"Are ya sure ya want this?"he asked close to her ear. This time she couldn't keep the shiver from traveling down her spine. "Once I make ya mine, ya can't leave. Yer mine fer however long we both live."

Did he always have to ask this? Lorette wrapped her legs around his waist and started to grind against him. She felt him grow hard and he lifted her to position them in the middle of the bed. Once above her he removed her shirt easily and trailed kisses from her ear down past her shoulder between her breast. He stopped and bit down on her left nipple. Lorette gasped and let out a moan as he rolled the bud between his teeth.

He continued downwards with his hands tracing lines down the curves of her body. He was attentive. He used his hands and mouth and explored every line of her. Lorette could hear the sounds of air rushing in his nose, inhaling her scent as he went along. Once he reached her center he easily slid her shorts down. He could smell how wet she was for him and small smile of pride came. He bit the inside of her thigh, and she arched upwards he then lifted her legs over his shoulders.

Victor's hands rubbed her legs, the calloused and rough skin left trails of tingles on her tanned skin as his nail left light red lines that disappeared seconds later. He placed a kiss at the edge of her clit and bit the entrance skin. She arched again and pressed against his lips. With an evil grin, Victor moved her legs and moved away. He retracted his nails as far as possible and sheathed two fingers into her. A scream came from her and she writhed against his fingers. Her inner walls encased and trapped him and he felt the slick juices run from her.

"Yer so tight," he said pressing farther.

"Victor...please," she whimpered from above him. Lorette looked down and saw his grinning face looking at her. His eyes, this time, were a glazed hazel like before on the couch.

"Tell me what ya want,"he whispered. All of her body felt like it was on fire. Her breathing was erratic along with her heart. Lust was rolling off her and it aroused him to no end.

"Fuck...me...Make me yours."

Lorette saw him grin and removed his hand, licking the sweet juices from his fingers. The gleam in his eye was predatory,but she knew what that really meant. He planned to do exactly as he was told. He climbed over her and stretched his body atop hers.

She looked up at him and smiled. His blond hair fell over his back and shoulders as he looked down. His broad shoulders made way for tree trunk like arms that could easily crush her small frame. Then she felt a sharp pain. He had bitten into her shoulder deep enough to draw blood. To keep from screaming, Lorette bit down on his in return. He licked the blood away and kissed her shoulder roughly.

Then he positioned himself at her entrance and slid inside her. Tears jumped from her eyes and her back arched. Victor's hands gripped her hips and rubbed her back trying to relax her. The gentleness of his hands was soothing and Lorette fell backwards and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders,pulling him closer.

"Yer so fuckin' tight," he groaned out pushing into her. He loved the feel being inside her. He looked down at her face that was twisted into a grimace of pleasure.

Lorette soon started to rock her hips beneath him and she heard him make a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl. His hips matched her tempo and he felt her inner walls contracted around him. Her nails raked his shoulders, leaving five red marks on each side, but he didn't register it. His hips quaked and he releases his seed into her. Letting loose a roar, he pulled out and began to thrust into her.

He came hard and fast into her. Sabertooth took over and his thrusts became wilder after hearing moans coming from her, and Lorette's met him with equal passion. _Mine! Mine! _It repeated like a mantra in his head,bring him close to the brink. Her legs tightened around is waist,signaling she was close to cumming with him. Her scent overloaded his senses. All he could smell was the spicy cinnamon and apple scent along with his mixed together. It was like a drug, and there was no way he'd ever go without it again.

Soon with one final thrust they yelled each others names and they echoed across the room. He slid out of her for the final time and collapsed beside her. Lorette looked at him and saw his body glistening with sweat and his hair was matted to his head. Cuts on his shoulders were healing from where she'd clung to him with her nails. He rolled and faced her with his eyes glazed over and kissed her temple. She closed her eyes and evened out her wild breathing.

"Come on." He then, without an explanation, scoped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He swayed slightly once her reached the doorway. She found that the tub was large enough for both of them and already filled with water. "I'd left it fer ya when I got out,but it's still warm an' big enough fer the two of us."

He stepped in and felt her wince as her legs moved to position herself between his legs. He kissed her shoulder and found the mark on her shoulder had left a perfect imprint of his top teeth. Twisting his head, he found that her mark was still on his shoulder matching his only smaller. He reached for the shampoo he'd left for her by the tub, and squirted some on her head.

"Lean forward."

She did and it gave him a better angle to run his soaked hands through her dark red hair. He heard a purr come from her and he cleaned and rinsed it. When he was done, she fell back onto her chest. For a while they decided to just lie there,content in each others presence.

"What's today?"she asked slightly drowsy.

"Wednesday."

"Damn!"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to call in for work,I haven't eaten,and most importantly I can't stay here!"

Victor chuckled. "I'm glad ya like it here. Yer job's at a gym, how can that not be alright?"

Lorette looked up at him. "You just want to see me up and sweaty, don't you?"

"Yep!" he replied happily.

She laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. He grabbed a towel and got up and she followed after him. He wrapped the large towel around them both and held her. She tugged at the towel to get his attention.

"You still have to finish cooking and take me back to my place."

"Why do I 'ave ta cook?"

"Because you're the reason I got hungrier."

"Fine."

_**TBC**_

**I really didn't know how to end this chapter so please take some pity for the last few lines. Bre,bookdreamer17&GypsyWitchBaby I haven't heard from you guys. Give me a review or something...or else!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Once Victor had left for the kitchen after the two had gotten out and dressed, Lorette thought about her position. He'd said he loved her and she said it back. Did she mean it? Her thoughts went to what happened after that. He was attentive, and almost loving. She looked at her shoulder and saw the mark he'd left behind. She'd finished her call earlier. Joe was sick so Rena was there. Suddenly she felt her hands feel warmer as she pulled on the shirt he'd left her. Lorette heard a mumbled curse come from the kitchen. She walked out and and saw him holding his hand back from the stove.

"What happened?"

"I burned my hand ,nothin' ta worry 'bout."

That was weird. He burned his hand and hers felt warmer.

"Was it the right or left?" she asked sitting at the island counter.

"Why?" His voice was skeptical.

"Just answer."

"Left,"he replied slightly annoyed. Her eyes widened. That was the same hand that had gotten warm."Last time I got burned by this thing it was hotter."

"That's freaky."

"Huh?"

"When you burned your hand I felt mine get warmer."

Victor looked at her and piled the bacon on the plate. He went the the drawer and pulled out one of the smaller knives and held up his right hand. He looked back at her before slicing slightly. The cut felt like only a pin prick to both of them.

"That's crazy,"she finally said as he put the knife away.

"I know. So I guess the pain one o' us takes is divided and split between us both."

"How?"

The both thought about it as Victor sat down in front of her. He pulled two plates for them and then realized the answer."The marks."

"What?" she looked up from her now full plate

"The marks on our shoulders. Ferals ain't supposed ta scar."

"Then why are we scarred?"

Victor smiled and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "'Cause yer mine an' I'm yers. It'll also keep me from havin' ta fight somebody when they look at ya."

"You'd fight for me, but would you fight against me?"

Victor looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, kitten?"

"Drive me back home and to work and, we'll find out." Without another word she pushed her plate towards him and walked back to his room for her stuff. Victor leaned over the island and caught a view of her walking away. Even in his smallest of shirts she was still dwarfed by it. That woman was going to be the death of him. He then thought back to earlier.

_Well, at least I die happy._

* * *

Lorette waited in the living room on the couch for Victor. She though back to earlier and smiled. It had only been three days, but she wanted to be with him forever, and she likely would. Then again, what about Stryker? She'd turned of the T.V. because the news channels all displayed attacks on mutants.

She'd never seen Stryker before,but knew he had some hand in it. She stayed laying the length of the couch until she felt a mass land completely over her. Her nose recognized what happened before anything.

"VICTOR!"

He had tipped over the opposite arm and, due to his height and bulk, smothered her but let her breathe. She tried pushing but it didn't help, and she felt his body shake over her. He was laughing! _Bastard_

"Yes?" he asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Get the hell off me!"

"No"

She was fuming and reach into the couch to hit him with something. Wait a minute. With a grin he couldn't see, Lorette dug her nails into his back. Not enough to draw blood, just to get his attention. Sure enough, he arched off her enough for her to push him onto the floor.

"I. Hate. You,"he said scowling, and getting up.

"You don't mean that, and it was your fault anyway." She stood and saw that the scowl remained."Would a kiss make you feel better?"

Victor didn't answer but instead pulled her to him and into a kiss. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. He pulled away and looked at her grinning. She just shook her head and grabbed her bag containing her dress and heels. Her necklace was back on her neck and she was in her sweats and his shirt, which he insisted she keep.

"Lets go. You're making me later for work." she grabbed her bag and went by the elevator.

"Yes, Miss Daisy."

She glared at him as he entered the elevator. "You did not just call me old did you Grampa?"

"No. Why would I do somethin' like that?" he replied innocently.

The doors shut and she punched him the arm. He laughed, but truthfully she was pretty strong.

"Just for that there's an uppercut with you're name on it."

* * *

Victor drove them back to Lorette's house and she told him to wait outside. He sat there and thought about his next move. Stryker was up to something, that much he knew, but what was it?

_Victor, I am a changed man now. Prison made me see the light. I have now dedicated myself to God and his teachings._

He suppressed a shudder. Churches and God in general brought back bad memories. He heard the jingle of keys and came back to reality. Lorette threw her gym bag into the truck's backseat and strapped in. Lorette gave him the directions and when they arrived both were shocked.

The gym was a medium size health club. It was painted a steel gray with large to windows and concrete steps. Now you couldn't tell. The entire building was ablaze. The grass around the pathway from the sidewalk to the steps were charred black. Firetrucks, ambulances, and policemen surrounded the place. Many of the residents were out and being taken care of, while officers questioned the others.

"Go. Make sure they're alright an' safe. I'll be fine here."

Lorette got out and found that the he area smelled of smoke and burning wood as the firefighters put out the blaze. She saw Rena talking to and officer away from the burning building. Her orange tank-top was slightly burned along with her jogging pants, but she seemed fine.

"Thank God you're alright!" said her friend pulling her into a hug.

"You know this woman?" asked the officer.

"I work her at the gym as an instructor for advanced classes. I was late coming in today."

"You are telling me why later," Rena mumbled aware that her friend would hear her, but not the officer.

"Are you a mutant?"

Lorette clenched her teeth and hands to keep back her fangs and nails. "Yes, but how does that relate to anything?"

"We believe that this was caused by a new anti-mutant group. It's called the Church of Humanity. The believe that mutants aren't God's will and must be destroyed. The gym is friendly to mutants, and that's why it was targeted."

"What is your take on mutants, Officer?"asked Rena folding her arms. She was human,but was one of the few mutant supporters.

"I really don't give a damn if people were pink and had two heads, as long as they didn't flaunt it about and break laws they're alright with me."

"Is that all you wanted?" asked Lorette

"How about you're number?" he asked with a wink.

Lorette looked over to the truck and saw that the driver's side window was down slightly. There was no doubt he heard that.

"My boyfriend's wait for me,sorry."

He nodded and walked away. Lorette looked at what was left of her workplace and Rena put her arms around her shoulders.

"A boyfriend, huh?"

"Shut up, but yeah there is one."

"Where is he?"

Lorette felt a pair of arms loop around her waist and automatically stomped on the person's foot. She missed and sniffed.

"Don't do that!" Lorette screeched and he started laughing.

Rena looked over and saw Victor holding a pissed off Lorette. He had pulled his hair back and wore a pair of dark shades.

"I take it this is him."

"Yes. Victor has a habit of coming at unwanted times without making noise."

"I came _wit'_ noise this mornin' and ya didn't mind. That's why ya were late."

Rena covered her ears. "TMI! I didn't need to hear that."

Lorette stomped his foot again and didn't miss this time.

"Is she always this violent?" Victor asked standing on one foot still holding Lorette.

"You should see her with PMS."

Lorette shot her an icy glare.

"Shut it. I already want to kill you, don't make me do it slowly."

"What did I do?"

"You made me come in only to find that building was on fire. I could have stayed and have him give me a massage, but _nooo _I just had come in."

"I'll give ya a _thorough _one when we get back," Victor whispered by her ear. He smelled a spike of arousal from her and kissed the mark on her shoulder through her shirt.

"You can go home or to his for the rest of the day. Everyone else has and probably will stay there for a good week depending on the damage."

Lorette slid from Victor's arms and embraced her friend. "Good luck. Let me know if I can help in any way."

Rena pulled away and looked back at the now only smoking building."I will. I'm calling the insurance company once they put the fire out." Lorette nodded and she and Victor walked away.

Rena yelled before they got out of earshot. "Nice meeting you Victor! Don't keep guns or sharp objects near her!"

Lorette threw up her arm and shot the finger at her over her shoulder. Victor chuckled and put his arm around her.

"Ya seem close."

"We are. She helped me after Simon's death. I love her like a sister."

Then a shot rang out.

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

Victor stopped and quickly pushed Lorette to the ground causing the shot to miss them both. Victor tore off his shades ad ran off in the direction it came from.

"Victor!"

"Get ta the car or come on! Don't stay in the open!" He yelled.

He heard the gunman running down the empty street and soon heard Lorette's footfalls behind him. He smirked and ran faster, but then lost the sound. He still had a lock on the man. He wore a purple and black robe and hood with a white cross on the back. Suddenly, something bowled him over to the ground. Victor ran up to them and found it was Lorette. She had him on the ground in a strangle hold.

"This is Mutant Avenue. Not many humans come down this way and most mutants know the alleyways," she said flipping her hair from her face."You want this guy, babe? He shot at both of us."

Victor grinned and nodded. Lorette released him only for Victor to grab him and pull him up. Lorette pulled back the hood and looked at him. He couldn't have been more than 20. He had messy brown hair and scared brown eyes.

"Why did you shoot at us?"

"I ain't telling you shit!"

Victor's hand held both his while the other wrapped around his throat.

"Now we can play this two ways," he said deathly calm and cool. "Ya can tell us what we wanna know an' we turn ya loose with no harm...or ya can keep quiet..permanently."The boy shut his eyes in terror and Lorette looked at Victor.

"I'd talk fast. He's not a patient man." To emphasize that, Victor lengthened his claws around his neck.

Both ferals heard the boy's heart skip a beat and Victor grinned. It wasn't like one of the ones before with her. This one was completely primal. This was what he did. He was a hunter and a predator of the fullest degree. Even his eyes had shifted again. Victor could that the calmness terrified the kid, but Lorette was slightly aroused by it. He bit back another smirk. The kid was sweating like a pig and smelled ready to wet himself.

"Okay, okay! The Reverend told me to stay behind after they left and wait for you."

"An' just who is the Reverend?" Victor already had a really sick feeling who it was.

"I don't know! I'm new, but I heard the others call him 'Stryker' or something."

"Where is he hiding?" asked Lorette coldly

"I don't know! I swear!" He started wiggling only to stop when one of Victor's claws pierced his skin.

Lorette looked at Victor and without another warning swung at the boy. The punch was hard enough to knock him unconscious.

"That'll shut him up fer a while," observed Victor

"Yeah. Lets drop him off at the gym. Rena can cover for us."

Victor threw the boy over his shoulders like a sack of dirt and they started back to the gym remains and truck.

* * *

They found Rena sitting on the steps on the phone. They waited for the call to end and heard a string of curses. Lorette walked up smirking.

"I take it the insurance company won't pay to well."

"They are. That was Joe. He nearly had an aneurism when I told him."

Lorette chuckled and Victor came up with the kid.

"You didn't let her drive did you?"

"Go to hell Rena. This little punk tried to shoot us."

"Why'd you bring him here?"

"We thought you could cover for us."

Rena shot Lorette a withering stare.

"Do it an' I'll give ya ten grand fer this place," said Victor breaking the silence.

Both women looked at him in shock. He put down the kid on the steps and walked back to the truck. He went in and out of nowhere pulled a stack of hundreds and came back to them.

"Well?"

Rena looked at the three people around her and nodded. Victor handed her the money and picked up the kid and shook him awake.

"How did I get here?" he asked dizzily.

"Lori has one hell of a punch. Listen I'm gonna do like I said and let you go with a friend o' ours, but ya have ta get away from all that Church of Humanity bullshit an' if Stryker or his buddies contact ya tell us. Got it?"

He nodded quickly and Victor let him go. Lorette stepped in front of him and due to her 5'10 stature stood over him by at lest four inches.

"You or your friends hurt Rena, and he won't be the one you worry about."

He looked at Rena and nodded.

"Well, that's enough for one day,"said Rena standing with the money. "You gotta name kid?"

"Joshua. They got me because they said my name was holy."

"Good luck Josh. Be careful she doesn't roast you like the wicked witch she is."

The others chuckled and Rena glared.

"At least I'm not dating the Beast."

"Don't knock the Beast," Lorette defended wrapping her arm around Victor. "He was cute and ferocious just like Vic is. That's why I hated when they turned him into a pretty boy prince."

"Whatever. Come on Josh my car's this way. Thanks Victor, this is really gonna help me out."

Victor nodded and lead Lorette back past the charred grass to the truck.

"Where to know?" he asked from the driver side again.

"My place. I have pork chops in the fridge that we an eat."

Victor's face lit up a bit at the mention of meat and he pulled into traffic.

They drove in silence until Victor spoke up.

"I think ya should move in with me."

"Why?"

"I don't feel right knowin' that yer be yerself."

"Victor I'm not a child,"she said with her anger flaring

"I know, that punch ya gave Josh is proof, but it would put my mind at ease if I were with ya." They stopped at her house and he looked at her for the first time. "Not ta mention how much I'd love ta wake up every mornin' ta yer face like today."

"I'll think about it," she said getting out smiling slightly.

Victor followed her to the door and kissed her hair as she opened it.

"That's all I ask. An' another thing, I ain't cute."

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Yes, you are."

"No, I ain't."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I ain't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Victor, I'm not going to keep arguing with you. Just except the fact that you're cute,"said Lorette rubbing his hair.

The argument had started since they walked in and had progressed all the way into to kitchen as Lorette put the dishes in the dishwasher. Victor sat at the table glaring and denying it.

"I've been called a lot o' things, but cute is crossin' the line."

"Come on,Victor. I can already picture how _cute _you'd look in an outfit I saw."

Lorette cracked a grin as she faced the window. She could almost see the horrified look on his face. The words cute and outfit should never go together in a man's mind. Simon had told her that when talking about his birthday present. She looked back and a snort of laughter escaped her lips. He heard it and narrowed his eyes.

"It ain't funny. Quit callin' me cute."

Lorette couldn't hold back the burst of laughter. She put her chin to her chest as her shoulders shook with laughter. She didn't hear Victor get up or hear him grab the sprayer nozzle by the sink. She looked up and saw a flash of water come in her direction.

"STOP!"

It was his turn to laugh as the water blasted her. Lorette managed to crouch and use the fridge door as cover.

"I will when ya run up the white flag."

White flag? Her eyes widened and she looked down. The tank top she'd worn today was white and now soaking wet. Now you could easily see the matching white sports bra underneath. She started blushing and noticed he'd stopped spraying. She looked up and saw him leaning on the door looking down at her. His face wore that god awful smirk that made her want to hit him. She glared at him and he chuckled.

"What? A man can't enjoy a good view?"

"Decapitation and drowning can kill you. You do know that, right?"she asked standing directly in front of him.

"Ya didn't mind bein' wet fer me earlier." Her glare intensified and he swore he saw her eyes flash along with a blush.

Victor laughed harder and pulled her into his arms, and kissed her quickly on the lips despite her being soaked.

"Yer beautiful when yer angry."

"Thanks. I'm going to change and no you can't watch,"she said sliding away from him. He shot her a slightly wounded look. "Stay down here and pick one of the movies to watch until later."

"What happens later?" he asked suggestively.

"Later I am taking you to a nice spot I know. After a day with you I need a drink."

He plopped on the couch and looked over the back as she headed upstairs. The top now clung to her curves giving him a better view than earlier. He then realized something. He couldn't hear her. Her heartbeat and breathing were fine,but her footsteps weren't making any sound. Did she know that she did it? _She really is gonna be the death o' me._

The hours that passed after that had to have been the happiest either had seen. After Lorette came down she saw Victor grinning like a kid on Christmas holding up her copy of Monty Python and the Holy Grail. She was shocked at his choice but curled, up with him on the couch and watched it. The next one was her choice and she decided on The Mask with Jim Carrey. She surprised when he laughed at her choice in a movie, but he opened his arms again for her without a word. Throughout both movies they talked quietly about likes, dislikes, and even music somehow.

They were halfway through the movie when Lorette realized it had gotten late. The sun was setting and the sky was mixture of orange,red,and yellow. Finally the credits rolled and Lorette stood up. She then realized how cold her house really was and how warm Victor was naturally. She got the DVD from the player and saw Victor yawning and stretching like a lazy lion.

"It's almost opening time. You might wanna head upstairs and change. You have the faint smell piss on you."

Victor rolled his eyes and stood. "That's somethin' ya say ta somebody."

Lorette merely shrugged. "If you wanna go around smelling like a punk's bodily fluids, be my guest."

He chuckled at her sarcasm and went outside. He came back in with a large duffel similar to her own and headed upstairs. About 20 minutes latter he came down to see her laying face down on across the couch. That gave him a nice look of her from the back.

"Victor don't stare at my ass."

_Damn! _"Why would I do that?"

She rolled over on he back and looked at him. He smelled cleaner and more like him only with the traces of her still on him and dressed nicely in black boots and shirt along with jeans that clung to him. The duffel that now held his other clothes was in his hand.

"I'm not sure if I should be relieved or offended by that."

"Whichever option that makes ya not hit me."

A snort came from her as she stood up. "From you that sounds weird."

He crossed the room silently to the door behind her.

"Why?"

She open the door and pulled her leather jacket that Simon had gotten her years ago of the coat rack then turned to face him.

"Well,you're what 6'6 and 300 pounds?"

"275 actually unless I've gained weight,"Victor corrected opening the door and heading toward his truck.

"Whatever. You're a head taller than me and bigger. People must be afraid of your size alone, right?" she asked getting in with him.

"Yeah."

"So you don't want little old me to hit big you?"

"But ya ferget yer the only person that can hit me without ya feelin' it. Besides what kind of mate would I be if I gave ya reasons ta hit me?" _Did I jus' say that out loud? Bigger question, did I mean it?_

Lorette slid up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I love you." _He really can be sweet when he wants to._She thought with a smile.

_Hell yes! _He couldn't help but say it back. He pulled into his apartment lot and she looked at him.

"Gas is low." He reached into the glove box and pulled out another set of keys. "I hope ya can ride a bike." _Along with other things._

"You're have to let me drive if we wanna get there."

He nodded and got out. He steered her towards his prize. It was the only thing that he truly kept that was brought with him. It was a beautiful 2000 Yamaha V-Star 11000 Custom. He pulled the dust cover and grinned. He passed Lorette the keys as she stared.

"This...is...yours?" She straddled the back with ease. Just where had she learned to ride?

"Yep. The only thing that I'd planned on takin' back home with me."

"You don't stay in Jersey?"

Victor put the cover in the bed of the truck and pulled out a helmet from the box on the back.

"Naw. I have places all over the country an' a few in Canada, but my main one is near New York. It lets me stay close to the main business places but far enough fer peace an' quiet." He came towards her and held up the helmet. "There's only one an' yer in the front."

She took it and chuckled. "You're thick headed anyway."

He climbed behind her as she let up the kickstand and wrapped his arms around her waist. The feel of her body in front of him was relaxed. Even on the bike he could see over her head.

"I wouldn't insult me. From this position I can torture ya all the way there."

She gunned the engine and felt it roar to life beneath them.

"Whatever. I hope you can hang on."

* * *

Hard

Rough

Fast

Those words only went together for two reasons in Victor's mind. The first was for sex. The second was for alcohol. Then if you could combine the two you could get him purring like a kitten. Now, Lorette had somehow given him both today.

They were in a small bar called The Rich Eagle located a few miles from the water front. The bar was relatively small on the outside, but the inside held four pool tables equally placed on each side of the door. The bar was between the two tables on the right,and a small jukebox played music for the lowered dance floor parallel to the door. Victor looked behind him and saw the doorway leading to the upstairs Lorette had told him about. Round,wooden tables dotted the bar and booths hugged the walls. The place was lit by swinging lamps and smelled heavily of alcohol, smoke, and sweat.

He glanced at Lorette who was on her third beer but, like him, had yet to feel the effects. She was leaning her back on the bar, but her hand rested on his arm and laughing at the already drunken bar goers stumbling. He heard a crash and chuckled himself as one of the men fell onto a table and took other swig of his whiskey. Suddenly her heard clomping footsteps come behind him along with the smell of scotch. Victor tilted his head and saw a large man,though not a large as himself, speaking to Lorette and ignoring him. It was obvious that he was drunk by his swaying and breath.

"Come on sweetie, hows 'bout we have a good time?" he said. His meaty hand traced on her shoulder before she smacked it away. A low growl came from Victor and Lorette's hand squeezed his arm.

"No thanks,"she said in a sickly sweet tone,but Victor could hear the hint of annoyance in it."and don't touch me."

"What ya gonna do 'bout it,doll?" He hand felt her thigh this time.

Before both Victor or the drink knew it Lorette was up and had hit him. The punch was solid and connected with his jaw. Both ferals heard a cracking sound and grinned. Then the snapping of pool cues was heard from around them.

"YOU BITCH!"

_Time ta make an appearance. _Victor thought and stood up facing the now raging man clutching his jaw. "That's not somethin' ya say ta a lady...even one like her"

"Screw you, Vic,"said Lorette glaring at him.

Victor walked behind her and placed his arm around her giving her ass a pinch."Oh, you will later."

"Figures an ugly bastard like him whores around her,"said one of his friends coming closer.

Victor looked at Lorette who swept her arm out.

"After you."

Soon all hell had broken loose. It turns out the drunk was in a motorcycle gang and had some buddies. A bar fight for the ages started when Victor threw his empty glass at the other man's head. She was good,he'd give her that much. She didn't pull out her claws and he followed suit. From her style her could tell she'd taken kick boxing or maybe full contact karate before. Her movements were fast but more often than not connected with the target. By the time the were done half the bar was trashed. The only ones there were them and the rest were unconscious from the fight or just drunk.

"For the record, I blame you for this,"said Lorette kicking an unconscious man from her path.

Victor whirled to look at her from his spot atop the pool table and sat down his fourth whiskey bottle. The barman had cleared out and let the bar open. "Me?"

"Yes, you! If you'd have stepped in sooner I wouldn't have had to slug that guy."

He surprisingly laughed and hopped from his perch just missing a man's groaning face.

"Whatever ya say. Let's head out."

She nodded and accompanied him out into the cool night air. The smell of the water from the shore had drifted over and soothed them both.

"I thought about what you said,"said Lorette getting behind him this time. "and I accept. Let's head to your place and I'll get my stuff in the morning."

He didn't say anything,but he guided her hands around his waist and pulled off into the night smiling.  
_Yer gonna get yers,Stryker. Just wait._

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note:I'm posting this early because I will sadly be gone all next week. Don't worry. I'll be back by Friday evening with a head full of ideas. I expect a fresh batch of reviews in my in-box too.**

**Bre-Wolf66~Yep! He's a baaaaaddd man.**

* * *

The headlights of a bike pull through the darkness of a New Jersey parking lot. Victor let down the kickstand and jarred his drowsy mate. The cool night air and his scent drifting towards her during the ride made her sleepy. Noticing this, Victor scooped her in his arms the minute they're both off the bike. She tries to protest,but his warmth is soothing. He chuckled in the dark walking easily as if it were daytime through the lot. He takes his steps smoothly so not to wake her.

The bar fight had showed him he needed to worry a little less about her. Lorette was a scrapper and could handle a fight,but could she handle him? When he'd grabbed her earlier was a fraction of what could happen if he really lost it. He reached the door and woke Russel still holding Lorette. He backed against the wall of the elevator and looked at her. There were no scars or bruise from the fight on her,and he smirked. The only scar that was on her body was the one one her shoulder.

The elevator's bell brought them both back to reality. She blinked at the sudden lamp light of their room reminding him of a sleepy kitten.

"Yer finally up,"he said placing her on the bed.

She chuckled and yawned. Then her eyes went wide. "I don't have anything to sleep in."

He looked over from his dresser. "So? Ya could always sleep naked. I do."

"You didn't before."

"That was fer yer comfort, an' it's almost winter. I'm from Canada an' hate when it gets cold 'down there', but durin' summer I sweat like a pig."

"You're unnaturally warm. All that hair must be insulation,"said Lorette laughing. He landed on the be causing the bed springs to screech. She started to remove her jacket and clothes. "Aren't you gonna shower?"

He rolled on his back as she climbed beside him in only her panties and bra. "I'll do it in the morning." He pulled her close to his chest."That way I can have company."

"Good. I'll make sure you don't miss _anything_,"she replied.

He leaned over and kissed her goodnight. He then hit the lamp's switch, immersing them in darkness.

* * *

Lorette was the first to wake up that Thursday morning. Victor was still asleep, but his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist and her back was against his chest. His face was buried in her shoulder just bellow the mark he'd left. She tried to move, but he grunted and pulled her back to him.

"Victor. It's time to get up,"she tried turning in his arms to face him.

"I don't wanna,"he replied like a child.

She giggled at this and tried again. "You won't have any company in the shower, and we have to get my stuff if you want me to move in with you."

His eyes opened slowly reveling his hazel orbs. He kissed her good morning along with a 'Fine', but still didn't let go of her.

"One day I'm gonna figure out just how ya got me whipped."

"It might have been this." She kissed him softly and slowly waking him up completely.

"That must have been it."He rolled on his back bringing her onto his chest.

"Thought so. Now get dressed and get my stuff then you get your shower."

"There's no gas in the truck,"he replied quickly.

"Oh please. I smelled the gas canister in the box when you got the helmet out."

He looked like a child who'd gotten caught with a cookie before dinner.

"Ya didn't say anythin' before."

"And miss riding that beautiful machine outside with you behind me? Are you nuts?"

"Just where did ya learn ta ride?"

"My dad worked on stuff like that in his garage. One day I came up and made him teach me."

"Ya were a little demon then too, huh?"

"Keep talking and there will be no shower,"she sang.

He chuckled and got up. "Alright I'll go but when we get back ya better be ready fer me."

* * *

_Lori's kicked me outta my own place. Now that's jus' sad. _Thought Victor as he waited for her in the truck. He then heard a crash from the house and ran inside. He saw Lorette standing behind the couch staring at the news.

_A small farm house has been burned down in Missoula, Montana. This is suspected to be the farthest reaching Church of Humanity attack to date. The owners were found dead in their kitchen with third degree burns. The deceased are Roy and Phoebe Gardener who's son was killed in a crash years ago. All three however were hum- _Click!

Victor couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the remote and turned it off. Lorette was numb. No scent of anger or sorrow just numb.

"Lori.."

"Don't! I've lost everything because of me! If I'd just been born normal Mom, Dad, and Simon would still be here!"

He was lost for words. He pulled her to him and just held her as she cried. Stryker had ruined more lives all because of his obsession with mutants. Finally she stopped. He looked down at her. She looked so fragile like she needed protecting. That wasn't her. She was a fighter and that made him want her by his side forever. _No way in hell is she goin' out like this._

"Maybe yer right. If ya had been born like everyone else they'd be alive. Maybe ya would be better dead with them,"he said softly as if he were talking to a child. Her anger rose and she pulled away from him but he kept going. "Maybe ya should have died in that crash instead o' lookin' pathetic like ya do now."

"Pathetic?"

"Ya heard me! Pa-the-tic."

Her eyes turned amber and she struck him across the face. "Get out!"

"No! What are ya gonna do if I don't? Cry on me?" he taunted paying no attention to his bleeding and healing cheek.

Something in her snapped and she lunged at him. He went onto the floor with her hitting every part of him she could. He blocked them and pinned her beneath him grabbing her wrists.

"That's right get angry, but not at me! Stryker an' those Church o' Humanity pricks did this an' they're gonna pay fer it! That's only happen if yer strong enough ta do what ya gotta do ta get yer revenge. Are ya?"

She stopped struggling in his grasp and looked at him. Her eyes locked with his and for a time no words were spoken. Words could lie,but the eyes couldn't.

"Yes."

He looked at her a moment longer before moving and pulling her with him.

"That was a dirty trick."

"It worked an' ya got yerself back tagether."

"I just can't believe they're dead."

"I can't say that I understand, but ya have my support,"he said grabbing her bags that had slid next to the wall.

She nodded and got the door. "What was you're family like?"

His eyes widened and he shivered slightly as he put the bags in the bed of the truck. "I didn't really have one. My _father _locked me in the basement 'til I was old enough ta work fer Jimmy's family."He spat the word father as if it tasted bad and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Sorry I asked,"she said as she sat beside him.

"It's alright. The only thing I wish was that I knew my mother. She died givin' birth ta me, an' he used that as another excuse ta beat me."

_Only by killin' are you ever gonna survive! _The words were etched in his head forever. He could tell that she was curious,but afraid to ask him so he changed the subject.

"I don't like horses."

She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I worked in the stables,an' when I was 12 I got my other powers. They were afraid of me after that. When I first tried ta get close they nearly kicked me in the face. It was kinda funny after I saw Wolf."

She tried not to laugh but the image of huge horses cowering in fear of a twelve year old was funny. With the same thing happening in a movie like that, it was kind of ironic. She looked at him against the window's changing background and tilted her head.

"I could picture you as a werewolf. You have the hairiness and meat cravings of one daily"

He laughed and purposely deepened it then shot her a grin showing his teeth. "The next full moon if Friday. We'll find out then."

Her eyes widened. "Tomorrow is the 13th?"

"Yeah"

"Dammit to all hell!"

"What?"

Lorette went red. "Well...you see. Myperiodstartstomorrow." (My period starts tomorrow) She said it quickly,but he managed to catch it as he pulled into the parking lot.

"So?"

"Since I'm feral one of two things will happen. I'll either get angry for no reason a lot or..."

"Or what?" he was starting to get nervous.

"...I'll be lusting after you."

His jaw dropped. For five days she would be out to kill him or needing him for a release. Her scent would likely change,too.

"Victor? Say something."

"Don't hit me fer sayin' this but I hope it's the second one."

She shook her head and got out. "You're insatiable."

"You won't say that tomorrow!" He yelled getting the bags.

"It's a fifty-fifty shot,Vic. There's still the chance I'll be about to kill you. The second didn't start happening until I hit my twenties and it's really rare."

"Then let's head upstairs. You still owe me that shower,"he said coming behind her.

"Again Victor. You are insatiable."

"But ya love me."

She sighed in defeat. "Yeah I do and I'm nuts for it."

Victor just grinned and kissed her hair.

* * *

"I never expected a cat to actually like water,"said Lorette.

She heard him laugh in the bedroom from her place in front of the sink. A wistful smile graced her lips as she remembered a few moments earlier with him bringing her to a crashing orgasm against the shower's tiled wall. She was truly happy with him,but how long would it last? Stryker was after them both,and had already killed her parents. How long before Rena,Joe and even he were killed with them?

"Quit worryin',"said Victor suddenly from the doorway. He stood there now dressed and looking at her. "I can smell yer fear from the room."

"Sorry. It's just I've already lost my whole family because of my powers."

He'd crossed the room in three silent strides and came behind her.

"Yer not gonna lose me. I'm hard ta get rid of, but if we do get separated nothin' in the world can keep me from findin' ya."

"Yeah. Hey,you think Josh knows anything? They must have had a meeting place or something."

"Maybe. He's still stayin' with Rena,right?"

"Yeah. I know her number, but I need your phone."

"Remind me ta get ya one. I wanna be able ta reach when I need ta."He lead her back to their room and ruffled through his dresser.

"You don't even keep it with you?"

"I'm on vacation. Why do ya think I haven't touched my laptop since we got tagether?"he replied finally finding it. He tossed it to her and joined her along the bed.

"Because you're also not dumb enough to jump back into 'work' after the statue incident,"she said dialing the number.

"That's true. Yer smarter than some o' the mercenaries I've met an ' a lot tougher too,"Victor leaned against the headboard and pulled her with him as he heard the ringing from the phone.

"You have compared me to a mercenary. You certainly have a way with words. Hey, Rena can we speak to Josh?"

"More CoH drama? I heard about your parents, girl. You have my support, and Victor better be there!"

"I am an' can hear every word yer sayin'."

"Good. Also good luck tomorrow. I hope she doesn't kill you."

"I won't be that bad,"said Lorette. That got a snort from both people.

"Ya fight like hell Lori. I'll be lucky if I survive."

"If you die can I have your truck?"

"A man can really feel loved by all o' ya,"he said dryly.

"At least you don't have to make a tampon run."

"RENA!"screeched Lorette

"Sure,she goes postal every month,but on the upside she gets to miss the bleeding, cramps, and bloating of normal women. Lucky bitch."

"Rena. I will kill you very,_very_,slowly. Go. Get. Josh. Now."

Lorette's face was red again, and Victor muffled laughter but failed. She buried her face in his chest to hide her glowing skin. "I still love ya,"he said rubbing her shoulder, but still chuckling.

"I'll get Josh. I had him clean the guest room for him to stay in."

"Rena! I know he shot at us,but you didn't have to torture him. That room needed to be condemned!"

"Bite me. I helped...a little. JOSH!"

"Do the words enhanced hearin' mean anythin' to her?"

"I doubt it,"said Josh from the other end. "I terrified of all of you now and scarred for life."

"Good, but at least you're alive. Now there has bee something about the Church you haven't told us,"said Lorette.

"There's nothing left important except the meeting."

"When and where is it?"

"It's tomorrow under the full moon. I wasn't told where. I was going to be told after I disabled you."

"Disabled? With a gun?"

"It was a tranquilizer,"said Victor suddenly.

"Y-yeah. That's all I know. I swear."

Lorette looked at Victor and whispered. "I believe him."

He nodded along with her. "We believe ya, kid."

"Thanks. Oh and can you tell me what kind of flowers Rena likes?"

The couple on the other end stared at each other then at the phone. "You wanna asked her out?"

"I-I guess. I know she's older than me by three years, but I kinda like her."

"Fine. She likes Tea Roses and if you can make lasagna."

"Thanks. I owe you one." _Click_

The line went dead after Josh's quick speaking. There was a silence in room before Lorette could speak.

"Wow. Some one once to ask out Rena."

"She's yer friend. What do we do fer the rest o' the day?"

"I say we go through a Die Hard fest."

"Ya looked through my stash!"

"Yesterday when you were in the shower."

"I feel betrayed."

"Nee."

"I thought ya trusted me."

"Nee."

"Stop that!"he finally yelled before they both fell back in laughter.

Lorette rolled over so that she was now nose to nose with him and his arms automatically wrapped around her waist. "It's not my fault you're a Monty Python freak. Then there's all the Rat Pack films in there. I thought Simon used to have it bad for them."

"Guard that secret with yer life! I had have somethin' ta keep me from goin' crazy waitin' fer Mags ta do somethin'. If ya tell Rena I will deny it along wit ya durin' yer next monthly," he said glaring up at her. _Yer a lyin' bastard Creed. Ya know ya can't deny her! _But she didn't.

She shot him a sly smile then dipped downward giving him a slow tantalizing kiss. "I doubt you can do that, Mister Creed." She then slid from his dazed grasp and left him there.

_I stand corrected._

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Bre-Wolf666~I'm baaaack. I'm using parts of his from comicverse combined with parts from the character Dog that he was meant to be in Origins. The werewolf bit came from watching Wolf on DVD again.**

* * *

_I can't believed I'm whipped. I can't believed I'm whipped. I can't believed I'm whipped._

Every part of Victor knew that this went against everything manly, but he couldn't move. Lorette had come back with all the movies and put the first in the player beneath the flat screen on the wall in their room. She then braced against the head board and pulled him to her and he willingly complied.

His body sat between her legs, and his head fell into her lap. Soon her hands fell on his shoulders. His eyes closed and he breathed deeply then looked at the clock to see it was just past four. _Later than I thought. _The movie went progressed slowly for him, and half way through it she began to rub his shoulders.

He shivered at the contact and closed his eyes again. Her hand swirled around the mark on his shoulder and his shoulders tensed. Lorette bent down and looked at him. "Relax." She kissed his lips softly and leaned back again. He smiled slightly and his hand traced her leg.

"Sorry. It's just I ain't really used ta people _wantin'_ ta touch me like that."

Her legs shifted a bit, and her hands moved from his shoulders to rest in his hair."Well, get used to it."

"As long as ya do the same."

"Deal."

The Thursday flew past and soon the sun had set on the two ferals. Lorette had fallen asleep during the final movie,and he cleaned up before rejoining her. Her clothes were still on and now wrinkled and he knew she wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in them. Victor easily slid them off of her in the dim light and pulled her under the covers with him. He couldn't bite back a grin when she immediately snuggled against him,and he fell asleep soon after smelling her addictive scent once more.

* * *

Victor was awoken earlier then expected and knew something was wrong. He looked over and saw Lorette thrashing about the bed and mumbling incoherent words. His body moved on autopilot and pulled her into a bear hug. He held her arms to her side and locked her legs with his. Her body pressed against his and she struggled to get free rubbing him the wrong way. It would have been right in any other situation.

"Lori! Wake up!"he yelled in her ear.

Her jade eyes popped open and she looked at him. Then scent of blood hit her nose and she looked down. Victor's side was covered in healing red scratches.

"Victor I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it I-"

His hand covered her mouth then replaced it with his lips. "What the hell were ya dreamin' 'bout?"

"I..had a nightmare. I can't remember it. Part of me is glad I don't."

"Ya sure yer alright?"

"Yeah. It was bad,but I never remember any of my nightmares."

"Be glad ya don't. Sometimes they ain't pretty."

"I won't ask."Lorette turned in his arms to face him. He was slightly praying that she didn't feel how hard he was from her struggling. Her nose burrowed into his chest and she sniffed him.

"You smell good. It's soft and soothing,but wild." she suddenly pulled away and turned from him as if she were burned. "Sorry. My senses get a higher level for a while."

"It's fine. I like ya close ta me,"said Victor giving her waist a squeeze and pulling her back to him."What time is it?"

She looked over to her side."7:15."

He groaned and put his head to her shoulder. "Early. Get me up at noon."

"Lazy ass."

"Hmph."His eyes were closed but he could easily make her out. He brushed his lips against her spine. She shivered then tried to wiggle away from him.

"Stop. Your hair tickles."Victor laughed and did it again near her shoulder blades."I thought you were tired."

His eyes stayed closed and his nose lead him upward. Her shoulders held the aroma of his mixed with hers. Then he pressed against her throat and felt her pulse quicken. He finally reached her ear and bit it softly before whispering. "I said I didn't wanna get up. I didn't say I was tired."

Her hairs stood on end at the heat on her neck. She felt her body start to heat up. This wasn't supposed to happen this early. It wasn't supposed to start until nightfall. It was him. His simple touches had told her how she'd be for the next five days. The burning in her skull was stronger than ever. She tilted her head back onto his shoulder and shut her eyes tightly.

"Ya alright?"

"No!"

Victor's eyebrows scrunched before an idea came. He moved her gently so that her back was on his chest as he leaned against the headboard and massaged her temples softly. A moan came from her and her eyes remained closed but not as tightly as before. His hands moved from her head to her shoulders and he released the tension of the muscles there bringing more moans of pleasure from her. His hands were hard and firm but gentle on her shoulders. He soon heard the soft sound of her purring mixed with moans. After a while he stopped and kissed both her shoulders before resting his chin on her right and wrapping his arms back around her waist.

"Feel better?"

"Hmm. That was wonderful. Thank you,"Lorette replied leaning on him and resting her arms on his.

The smile on her face had returned and it made him feel a little easier about everything. Her happiness and safety were his biggest priorities. Even Sabertooth staged no growls of protest against her. In fact, the beast within him was always quiet whenever he had her close, but piped up when she touched the right way. One woman could sooth him into submission or rile him up until he couldn't breathe with the simplest of things. _I. Am. Completely. Whipped._

Lorette moved her legs to settle between his and felt something poke against her back. She felt his heart jump and realized what it was. She looked at him and he turned away from her. A wanton smile came, and she tilted his face back towards her and wrapped him in a kiss. Victor felt a bit embarrassed when she'd found out the 'trouble' her struggling had caused,but that smothered along with her lips in the kiss. Her body moved so that she was now straddling him with her hand on his chest but not breaking the kiss.

"Got a little excited, lover?"she asked nipping his ear. His nostrils flared and he realized that the spike in her scent was stronger than ever before. The growling in his head came back, but he held back. _Not yet. Let her take lead this time. _For once Sabertooth quieted when he was told.

"Yeah, ya have that power over me,"he replied in his best nonchalant voice."Are ya gonna do somethin 'bout it or somethin'?"

"Or something."

Lorette kissed him again then sat up still straddling him. His eyes were transfixed on her body. The curves of her figure were outlined by the light coming from the window left of the bed. The rays accented the near blood red color of her hair and her now amber eyes. He reached up to grab her,but she moved away.

"Not just yet."

She slid down him until she was positioned at his now aching member. He'd never been happier that he'd gotten the biggest bed he'd found,but his thoughts were lost when felt a feather light touch against him. Lorette's hand had trailed up the inside of his left thigh,across, then down his shaft. He let out a groan and his hands gripped the bed.

"You need to relax,Vic. Maybe I can help _relieve tension_." Her hand wrapped around him completely and she tugged slightly, and she could feel it throbbing of its own accord.

"Yeah...maybe." His head was spinning. He could hear his heart pumping blood harder only to fuel his arousal. That caused his breaths to become shorter and for him to inhale her scent and arousal even more.

Her thumb brush across the tip, catching a sensitive spot on the end and making him gasp. He soon felt his blood turn to liquid fire as the head was slid into her warm mouth. All of his senses were on fire. His hips bucked forward when she bit down softly. Her tongue swirled around him,and he let out another groan as his head fell back against the headboard. She suckled him at a slow pace, a tantalizingly slow one. His muscles tightened along with his grip on the bed.

She opened her throat and nearly swallowed his entire shaft. His brain shut down and his hips bucked forward again. Her suckling and moans continued slowly until he finally roared with release. Lorette heard her mate's cry of pleasure and moved away. She planted a wet kiss on his sac before looking up at him. Victor's chest was heaving and covered in sweat. The grip on the bed had left his nails imbedded in the mattress. She crawled up his chest with a gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her face from knowing that he was at her mercy.

She straddled him again and looked at him. She kissed him and looked into his eyes. They were dilated black,but were pleading. He'd never admit it but he needed her by his side. His hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer. His thumbs brushed her stomach and moved upward. Her body stretched across him and without a word he flipped them so that she was beneath him again.

"Yer a little minx. Now it's my turn,"he said in growl.

"I'm all yours. Don't hold back one bit."

He readily complied and gave Sabertooth free control. Grunts, growls, and moans of pleasure come from both ferals. Words were lost and only actions were needed. Each one's claws and fangs ravaged the others without protest. To an observer it would look horrific, but each bite and thrust held meaning and pleasure. Their mating drew on throughout hours of the morning. Final screams of release were yelled in synch once again. Lorette slid off of him and fell atop his chest. Both were panting for breath, but completely satisfied for now with each other. Red lines healed along their bodies as they each fought to regain control. His hand smoothed back her sweat dampened hair then he wrapped his arm around her.

"Ya owe me new sheets,"said Victor pulling up the hole ridden and blood splattered cloth.

She chuckled as she stroked the hair on his chest and looked up at him. "We can get more later. What time is it?"

"10:45."

"Time flies, huh?"

"A good night sleep can give ya lot o' energy. Between our healin' factors we'll probably go longer next time."

"There's a next time?"she ask faking shock.

"Damn straight."

Soft smiles graced their lips as they stayed in silence. Victors eyes fell closed and he started purring from her touches on his chest as he started to rub her back softly. Lorette could feel the rumbles in his chest go throughout her own body,and she began to purr as well.

"I love ya, Lori. Always remember that fer me."

"I will and I love you, too."

_I finally have everythin'. _

_**TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Bre-Wolf666~Thank you. You've helped me with your reviews and truly I thank you for reading and reviewing so much**

* * *

"Do you ever think about the future?" Lorette asked suddenly.

It was now past 12 and Victor refused to move, and her being under his arm caused her to be stuck along with him with the covers pooled around their waists.

"Not really. I ain't sure how far my futures gonna stretch out, so I just do what comes naturally an' make sure that me and mine are alright."

"How can the things you say be so simple yet poetic?"

His answer was interrupted when both heard a knock on the door. She looked looked at him the question in her eyes. _Who knows you're here?_

He shook his head and shrugged. Magneto was in his plastic bubble, and Mystique was out there impersonating that senator. Before he could say anything else she'd gotten up from his slacked grip and walked to his closet. He momentarily forgot to argue with her when he rolled over and saw the sway of her hips and she came out in his large black cotton robe. The robe dwarfed her and left a trail of cloth behind her.

"What are ya doin'?"he asked finally regaining his speech.

"Well, you can't answer. I'll get the door and you get dressed."

"Fine."

Lorette left the room and stopped at the door. The scent on the other side smelled like cheap aftershave. She opened the door and gasped.

"Officer it's nice to see you again."

A puzzled look came upon his face. "I'm sorry we haven't met before. I'm Matthew Davidson. You must mean my brother Caleb. I'm here to speak with you about your parents. Mind if I come in?"

"No! Come in,"she said opening the door wider allowing him in. She ignored the low growl of protest from their room.

"My parents were in Montana. How does their murder apply here?" Her voice was neutral,but forceful. He took a seat on the end of the couch closest to the door and she curled herself on the other.

"We found that a flare torch was shot into the gas stove in the kitchen, and there was gasoline poured around the house to fuel the flame. There wasn't much,but the insurance and money left in the will was transferred to an account recently put into you're name, however the estate is now bare. None of the items in the house could be salvaged."

"That's alright there was only old pictures and their stuff."

"Good. If that's all I'll be going,but I must say it was a trouble finding you."

"It was?"

"Yes. We had to get in touch with your friend Rena. You're house is being put up for rent soon. You'll have quite a chunk of change in you're pocket now, but then again you're staying here."

"I am, but my boyfriend owns the place."

"If you don't mind me asking, where is this boyfriend of yours?"

As if to help, a snore came from the room that was soft enough for her ears.

"He's asleep. It's Friday, and he's a lazy ass most of the time." A grunt of disapproval came at a low volume and she grinned slightly.

"Hmm. Well that's all. Here's the account number, pin, and number to the bank. Goodbye and you have my condolences." He handed her a slip of paper and rose heading towards the door.

"Thanks."

She followed from him to the door and locked it once it was closed the door and came face to face with soft cloth. Lorette let out a shriek and looked up. A now cleaned Victor grinned at her. She turned away and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I need to invest in a bell for you. No man your size should do that."

"I don't complain when ya do it."

"What?"

"Ya don't make noise when ya walk. Go get dressed an' I'll make ya breakfast."

"Lunch,"she corrected sliding from his grasp.

"Whatever."

She turned away with a swirl on his robe that hit his flannel covered legs purposely. He reached out and hit her behind before she was out of reach and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Lorette walked out of the bedroom an hour later and sniffed. Something smelled delicious. She walked over the counter and saw Victor hunched over a boiling pot.

"What's cooking?"

He turned and smiled as he continued to stir the pot. "Come an' taste."

She easily hopped the marbled counter and stood beside him. The pot's soup was a soft brown and had carrots, beef,a nd potatoes in it. He lifted the ladle for her to try. She took a sip and sighed.

"It's good. You can cook?"

"I'm nearly 200 years old, an' the past 15 I've been alone. Ya don't live that long the way I do without learnin' ta survive."

"I guess you're right. You never stop amazing Victor Creed."

"I hope it stays that way. I'd hate fer ya ta get bored with me."

She watched as he moved to pot and switched of the stove. He reach into the cabinet and got two bowls and Lorette opened the refrigerator to find his drinks consisted of beer,water,more beer,juice,and surprisingly wine.

"I doubt that would ever happen. You want a beer, don't you?"

"Ya know me well already."

She chuckled and pulled one of the bottles from the case then went to get the spoons and glass for her juice. Victor placed the bowls down and watched her with a feral grin. He got up and went behind her while she bent into the fridge. He traced a clawed hand softly down her innerthigh. Her back arched and she came out holding a carton of orange juice and glaring.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop turning me on like that."

He came behind her and trapped her between the sink counter and him with his arms. "Ya don't mean that. Ya love it when I turn ya on, an' it wouldn't be fair since ya do it ta me so easily."

"Fair enough. Now move it, I'm hungry,"she said turning to face him with both her arms spread along the counter top.

"I get no thanks fer cookin' fer ya?"

She cupped the side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Her thumb stroked his sideburns and she bit his lip as she pulled away. "Thank you. Now let me eat."

"It's all yers." He stepped aside and put away the carton as she walked towards her bowl then he followed suit. "Ya up fer a day out?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Well, from what I heard we both have a hefty sum o' money an' we need new sheets."

"It was your fault first. How many sets?"

"One. I wanna show you my main place. We can go Sunday an' it's only a drive through New York."

"Sounds nice. I'm getting seconds_ then_ getting dressed."

* * *

*_BURP!*_

"VIC!"

"Sorry."

"I'm never letting you cook again."

"Ya liked my cookin'. Ya even had three bowls."

"You had five."

"So. I'm big an' don't like ta starve. Ya should see me at an all ya can eat buffet after a long day."

Lorette shook her head with a sigh and looked over to him. Victor was grinning down at her as they headed down the street towards the bank.

"At least it didn't come from the other end,"he continued optimistically.

"You're disgusting."

"It comes with bein' a guy." He held open the door for her as she walked in. "Ya sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah,now go wait and please be civilized."

"I'll try, but I make no promises."

She mumbled a few insults under her breath at him,but he just kept smiling at her. He looked around and took a seat in one of the leather chairs placed in a square in the bank's center. He didn't remember the last time he'd been _inside _a bank or how many accounts he had. He closed his eyes and stretched his legs all the way out as he leaned back.

* * *

Lorette thanked the teller and turned around. She shook her head as she saw Victor's still form in the chair. _Lazy ass. _She walked right past him without stopping and was halfway down the sidewalk when she realized he had the keys. She turned on her heels and bumped into something hard. A hand grabbed her waist before she fell and she saw Victor's triumphant smirk.

"Ya won't lose me that easy."

"You're like a stray dog. Just when you think they're gone, they come back."

His arm wrapped around her waist and he started off with her. "Ya were 'bout ta come back fer me, an' ya'd miss me if I left."

"Yeah, I probably would if for nothing other than your cooking."

"I can live with that,"he stated unlocking the truck.

_**TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Bre-Wolf666~I will go against my childlike self and not continue the Thank You game for fear of furthering my insanity.I will say this,I plan on stopping at 14 chapters.**

* * *

*RING!*

Victor's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He and Lorette had just gotten home and his cell started going off. He sat on the arm of the couch by Lorette and fished it out of his pocket. She looked up at him from her task of removing her shoes with the same expression.

"Hello?"

"Victor we gotta problem."

"Rena? How the hell ya get my number? What's wrong?

"Yes, it's me and I got your number off the caller ID. Josh got kidnapped."

"Why the hell would anybody want him?"asked Lorette. Victor shrugged and sat the phone on the oak table behind the couch with the speaker on.

"I got no clue. He went out shopping for groceries for no good reason and hasn't come back. About five minutes ago I got a call. This freaky asshole calls telling me something about Josh failing his mission."

"I'm bettin' that they don't like failure. What next?" asked Victor.

"I know what I'm gonna do." Lorette stood up grabbing her shoes and went towards their room.

"Oh hell. She's going to get the boots."

"Boots?"

"When Lori gets really _really _pissed she gets out her steel toed boots and goes to beat the crap outta some unlucky sap."

"Are ya sure?"

"Positive. You have no idea how violent she really is."

"Huh. We're headin' down there. We can probably track the bastards through Josh."

"See you in a bit."

The line went off and he went to his and Lorette's room to see if Rena's guess was right. He opened one of the double doors and saw her sitting on the edge of their bed lacing up a black boot. However ,it wasn't the fact that Rena was right that shocked. It was what she had changed into along with the boots that shocked him.

Unlike most women, Lorette could get dressed quickly when she wanted to. In the short time Victor had stayed in the living room her clothes changed to match her mood; ready to kick someone's ass. Victor's jaw dropped as she looked up at him for the first time and sat her foot on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

The words managed to reach his brain somehow,and he blinked. "What are ya wearin'?"

She stood up to her full height and tilted her head. "You don't like it?"

Didn't like it? He probably never would say those words about _that_ outfit. He'd never been happier to see leather in all his long life. She was clad in it from the waist down along with her jacket on the bed. The pants in question hugged her hips and made him wonder how fast he could get her out of them without tearing them along with a deep red shirt that clung to her bust.

"OW!" he yelped suddenly. He looked over and saw standing next to him with her hand woven into his hair and had given it a sharp tug. "What was that fer?"

"To stop you from starring. You looked like a wolf trapped in a chicken coop. We have things to do."

"My bad,"he answered. He wrapped his arms around her and his eyes began to cast downwards. "Rena warned me about the boots but not the rest. Ya look damn hot in this."

"It's not just for show. It's practical for what we're going to do. Now get dressed."

"Fine, but leave. It's only fair since ya don't let me watch ya yesterday,"he said with a leer and smirk of triumph as he stepped aside and gestured towards the opened door.

"That's alright. I've seen you naked already and well.."she trailed off after giving him the once over but was out the door and had closed it without finishing.

* * *

"I don't see him."

Lorette looked over to her right at Victor. Despite his blond hair he was easily hidden in the darkness. The clothes he'd chosen resembled hers only in all light brown and his addition of a trench coat instead of jacket. Both were crouched on the rooftop of an abandoned building to the right of where they'd tracked Josh's scent.

He'd been taken by van but had dropped the hat he'd gotten that day in the parking lot of a Walmart of all places. There'd been a struggle, but the boy had been out numbered greatly. They had taken him south from there to the edge of Mutant Ave. The headquarters was an abandoned YMCA and began the chain of worn and torn buildings

"He must be in the back. It's the only place with no windows."

"Huh. Step closer ta the ledge an' close yer eyes."

She shot him a concerned glance. The building wasn't to high,but falling from the height would hurt and take a while to heal. However,her trust in him overcame her fear and she placed one leg on the raised ledge and rested her arm on it as she closed her eyes.

Lorette felt him mirror her position beside her before he spoke. "How many heartbeats can ya hear in the front? I count twelve."

"No. There are fourteen. Two are napping by the backdoor," she corrected. Both sets of eyes came open and her looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Trust me."

He nodded slowly and stepped off the ledge. He stepped back a few feet and paced left and right. There weren't to many ways to get in without a fuss,and he didn't know what kind of arsenal these guys held. _These bastards ain't makin' things easy fer us._

"Quit trying," she said suddenly. He stopped pacing and looked at his mate from her perch on the ledge."There's no way in without a few heads being cracked. There are twelve guys,so that's six each until we hit the back door."

"Yeah, well what if they're waitin' fer us?."

"Then we wing it."

"Sounds like a plan ta me," he said with a grin.

Victor hopped over the ledge and landed with a soft thud in the shadow of the alley. Another thud was heard, and Lorette was beside him. She felt him smile in the darkness as he released his claws and fangs to full length. He then heard a soft scratching noise. He looked over and saw Lorette using her claws to break the old mortar around a brick. The brick fell free and she passed it to him. He let loose a chuckle and walked up in front of the window.A man dressed in robes like the one they found Josh in spotted them.

Victor pulled back and hurled in through the window. It shattered the glass and managed to hit the man as a bonus. The other robed CoH members now scrambled about as the pair stepped over the broken window as the shattered glass pieces crunched beneath them. Soon another fight was on. Five of the eleven robed men came at them head on. Victor even cracked a smile as Lorette was the first one to sink her claws in to the nearest man. Both their visions were tinted red,but their movements were in perfect synch. Groans of pain along with the quick mumbling of prayers came from their attackers.

"How many did ya get?" asked Victor as they stood in front of the backroom door. The guards there were last to be taken out due to them being armed. Both ferals were panting and slightly caked in blood,but it didn't faze either one.

"Seven."

"Same fer me. Let's change that."With that he planted a forceful kick against the door and managed to break it's hinges. What was in the room shocked them.

"Fuckin' hell."

_**TBC**_

**Dun dun dun! Ain't I a little stinker? :P **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Previously _

"_How many did ya get?"asked Victor as they stood in front of the backroom door. The guards there were last to be taken out due to them being armed. Both ferals were panting and slightly caked in blood,but it didn't faze either one._

_"Seven."_

_"Same fer me. Let's change that."With that he planted a forceful kick against the door and managed to break its hinges. What was in the room shocked them._

_"Fuckin' hell."_

**Now**

Before Victor could utter the last syllable Lorette had already moved. The room was nearly empty. The only thing in there was Josh hung by his by his wrists from the ceiling and a computer on rotten wood desk. The new aged computer seemed out of place in the broken down building. Josh's button down shirt was ripped open and the symbol of a cross was burned into his eyes popped open and he began struggling with joy. Lorette had managed to reach up and break the rope holding him and remove the gag over his mouth. She sat him down again the desk and he wore a goofy smile on his face.

"I'm actually glad to see you guys. What took you?" Lorette smiled down at him,but she heard the tiredness in his voice.

"Vic we have to get him help."

"Wait."

He stepped into the room and went over to the computer and turned it on. It fried for a bit before a face came onto the screen.

"It seems I've underestimated you both this time,"said none other than William Stryker himself. He'd changed in fifteen years,but Victor still had the urge to rip his head off."I'm glad to see that you've come this far. I could really use your _expertise_."

"Ya mean bein' yer hunting pet an' follow yer bullshit orders again. Thanks but no."

"You sound just like your brother did. Do you really think that by helping that young man that you become something other an _animal_? Join me again. The two of you could be the most powerful mutants in the world with mine and the Lord's help."

Victor's back became ridged within the first two lines, but before he spoke again Lorette had stepped into view beside him. "Animal or not neither of us chose to go with a _monster _like you."

Stryker laughed making them both want to throw up."You're no better than him if you come to his defense. I'm sorry that you choose this path. My He have mercy on your souls, but I won't."

The screen went black and there was a pause. The only sound was the faint hum of the computer hard drive and Josh's labored breathing. Without another Victor went over to Josh and threw his left arm around his shoulder, and Lorette soon came and got his right. The two easily heaved him up and he was at least three inches from the ground.

"Wait!"he cried out as they headed towards the door."Can one of you reach into my right sock?"

Victor stood up straighter as Lorette shifted most of Josh's weight on him. Both his socks were blood stained as well,but inside that one was a silver cross on a ball chain.

"What is it?"

"It's a memory drive. They make them in new styles now, and I snatched it when they grabbed me."

Lorette put it in the pocket of her jacket and started off with again. This time they used the door and headed down the block. Both were glad that Victor had taken his truck instead of the bike. The two carefully put him down in the backseat and propped his head upon their combined folded coats.

"What next?"Josh asked to break the silence.

"I have a laptop at home that might work. Call Rena an' tell her ta meet us at our place,"said Victor. Lorette nodded and picked up her knew phone from the tray beneath the radio.

"No hospital?"

"Nope. There's no way we can get ya in there without someone noticin'. There's a huge first aid kit there that should work."

"Rena's on her way. She seemed relieved that we got to you. She must actually care,"Lorette said in a voice of shock. That elected laughter, but it stopped when Josh groaned.

"I think...they fractured my ribs."

"They broke three,actually,"corrected Victor.

"You know this how?"

"I've been on the givin' an' receivin' end o' that an' a lot more."

"How much you wanna bet that's it's more giving than receiving?" asked Lorette.

"You forget the a lot more' too."

"If ya don't quit it I won't give ya aspirin when I stitch ya up."

"I'm going to sleep,"he replied hastily.

"What about me?"asked Lorette tracing a hand down his arm causing Victor's grip on the wheel to tighten and relax. "There isn't much you can do against me."

There was a cough heard by both ferals from the back that sounded like whipped. Lorette looked over and say that Victor had actually ignored it. Finally, they pulled into the parking lot, and Victor had a hidden grin on his face. He opened the back door and _accidentally _yanked the two leather coats from under the boy's head. If that weren't enough he also _accidentally _stood up to high causing very uncomfortable shifts as they walked into the building. By the time they reached the penthouse Josh wore a scowl directed at Victor. However, he himself wore a look of perfect innocence. Lorette sighed and shook her head as they placed Josh on the couch.

"You're boyfriend's a sadist,"he said to Lorette."run while you can."

Unfortunately,they'd placed him facing the door,so he didn't hear or see Victor come behind him from the bedroom. He easily crouched down beside the boy's ear without him noticing and spoke in purr of a voice into it.

"There's one problem;she can't run."

If he were able, Josh would've leaped from the couch in terror. He settled for a yelp of surprise making Victor laugh a laugh that scared the poor boy even more.

"Josh calm down, and I wouldn't run anyway. Victor stop bothering him."

"I knew he was no good,"said Rena walking in.

"Who me? I'm innocent, I tell ya. I've got my rights!"yelled Victor from his seat in front of Josh.

"To them you have the right to remain silent. Anything you can and damn well will be used against you in the court of women."

"Beat up boy speaks sense,"said Rena.

"You're supposed to take care of me when I'm injured." He was trying to play the sympathy card,and was slightly out of it.

"You have Nurse Victoria taking care of you now."

"Hey! Yer gonna let them say that ta me Lori?"

"I'm busy,"she said from her seat in the arm chair to the couch's left with his laptop in her lap. The memory stick was hanging from the side,and she looked deep in thought.

"What's on it?"asked Josh.

"A map. Lots of colored dots but no key."

"Bring it here. I excelled in computers in school."

"You just did it to get free porn, I bet," said Rena as Victor finished bandaging the new stitches.

"You have no proof,"he replied sitting up. Lorette brought the laptop over and sat it down.

There was a silence except for the sound of clicking. Ten minutes passed before he finally signaled he was done.

"It's about time,"complained Victor,who was now sleepy from the two steaks he'd eaten in that time. He didn't feel like hearing anything about Stryker at this point,but he also had the sick feeling that this was going to bite them in the ass if they didn't.

"The dots signal points of CoH reign in the US. I had to jump through hoops to get the key for it."

"That's a lot of places,"said Lorette.

"What are we gonna do with it? The police could take it."

"No,"said Victor. "Two of the cops from when yer place burned down got a ticket ta the hospital when we rescued Josh. Most o' the cops are in on it most likely."

"We don't know how high a status the people in this have. Some could even work right under the President,"said Lorette.

"Then lets stop it ourselves,"said Josh. Every eye turned to him for an explanation. "Look anyone we go to has a shot at being against us. We have all this info and I wanna use it. Get a few things and I'll hook up a system that can find them."

"That would also lead us to the big boss,"said Rena.

"The plan is good an' risky. Let's get some sleep an' decide in the mornin'."

There was a chorus of 'Yeahs' and Lorette pointed towards the guest room and helped Rena get Josh in there. Once she left she came back and found Victor already stripped and asleep. She laughed before yawning and following suit in the darkness. She curled up against his chest,and his arms went around her. He murmured something that sounded like I love you but both were to tired to understand themselves or each other. Soon the apartment was quiet,and all four residents hoped that tomorrow would bring a good decision.

_**TBC**_

**The end is upon us. One chapter left!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: This should be a long one. There's a bit of language here and there,so be warned. I want to thank all those who have read and review this.  
**

Morning light peaking through the window of the spacious bedroom. Lorette rolled over and expected to find the warm wall of heat the was Victor,but instead the bed was cold. Her eyes squinted and she rolled back over and saw the clock. The digital green lights read 12:15. _Shit!_

His side was still warm, so he probably had only woken up a little before her. Her nose soon picked up a fresh scent. Someone was cooking, and it smelled delicious. Her stomach also chose to reminded her that, unlike Victor, she hadn't eaten the night or morning before. However, her feminine sense overruled her hunger, and she chose to clean up first.

About forty-five minutes later Lorette walked out of the room and saw Victor grinning at his seat. On the island counter was a hug ham and a pitcher of juice. She blinked at the mountain of meat. She was sure it equaled his head's weight.

"Victor how big a pig did you slaughter?"

"I didn't kill it. I bought it ,but the butcher told me that it equaled at least eight pounds,"He replied putting some on his plate."Ya better get some. Rena an' Josh are getting up. There's coffee if ya want some,too. If they want anythin' else they can cook."

The promise of caffeine broke her from the shock of her mate's appetite. She pulled one his spare coffee cups and plates from the cabinet. She placed the plate down, and he began to fill it for her as she poured her coffee. She heard him grunt as she added milk and sugar to it and took a sip sitting next to him.

"The kitty doesn't like cream in his coffee?"

He tilted her head to face him and pulled her into a surprise kiss. Her eyes widened then closed as the kissed deepened and progressed.

"Ugh. You have to this now?" asked a voice in front of them. The couple pulled apart and looked up to see Josh slightly leaning on Rena,who's nose was crinkled in disgust.

"My place, my rules. Ya can't handle it then leave."

"I have no problem as long as you feed me,"said Josh taking the knife and carving the ham.

"Spoken like a true man,"said Lorette.

"I speak for all males when I say that if men were as **half **as complicated as women, we wouldn't get anywhere."

"I second that,"said Victor.

"Hush, you meat vacuum."

"Yer never gonna let my size go, are ya?"

"Nope."

"Lori,don't be a hypocrite,"said Rena taking a glass."After you finally earned that black belt you couldn't wait to get to Red Lobster."

"She must like the little fishy,"said Josh. He leaned back to avoid her swipe at him with her claws out. "I tawt I taw a puddy tat."

"Just because we saved you doesn't mean we can't off you."

"You need me. How else are we gonna find the CoH?"

The mood dropped,and everyone remembered the night before. Glances went around the table,as everyone wondered what the others wanted to do.

"If ya want out speak now. Josh has a good idea,but as long as ya don't talk ya can go now."

"I'm staying in for sure,"said Josh."I was promised sanctuary when they found me, but I found it here** from **them."

"I'm stayin'.Someone's gotta look out fer yer scrawny ass. Stryker owes me a few things, too."Victor looked over to Lorette. He would be shocked if she left after all this so far.

"Yeah,and someone has to look after your big ass to make sure you don't kill him."

"How do ya know I won't anyway?"

"Because she won't give you any if you piss her off. Rena,in or out?"

The three looked at her."I..I don't understand half of this. I mean this places are all over the country and we're here. Then some can have over a hundred members. What then?"She looked at the smile of relief on Lorette's face and grins back."You didn't think I'd walk out on you? I'm cruel,but I wouldn't leave you alone with those two."

"Sappy frails,"Victor mumbled"As fer the locations,I need to call in a favor."He reached into his pocket and pull out his phone.

"Do you go anywhere without that?"asked Josh.

He grunted and dialed the number from memory.

"How the bloody hell did ya know I was alive?"asked a familiar British accented voice.

"I just know that annoyin' son of a bitches don't die."

"What can we say for ya then?"

"Fuck ya. I need yer help."

"Hell no. Last time ya said that I nearly fell of a cliff."

"That was yer fault Mort, an' this is fer a good cause. Ya heard 'bout the Church o' Humanity?"

"Yeah. Bunch of religious anti-mutant wankers."

"Well,we've found a way ta deal with them, but I need yer plane and skills for a while."

"I know we're mutants, but why do ya care? Who is 'we'?"

"That ain't important. It gives ya the chance ta fuck up a huge organization."

"Where are ya?"

"Jersey."

"Hmm. I'll do it, but ya gotta find a place to meet me. I'm staying low. I heard that Mysti plans to break out Buckethead."

"Aw, hell. I'll think o' somethin' an' tell ya."

"See ya. Tell your new girl I said 'Hi'. There's no other way ya would do this."_Click_

"Slimy,green,bastard,"Victor grumbled. He looked up and saw the others had moved from the counter and were staring at the news.

_I'm here on the scene this morning where the police received an anonymous tip. This abandoned YMCA building was the headquarters for the Church of Humanity. Members were found unconscious as if someone had busted them before the police. Suspects believe that the rumored 'X-Men' have done this,but no one is certain. Senator Kelly flew out earlier today and is now giving his statement. Click!_

"What would a mutant hater like Kelly be doing at something like that? No one changes that fast,"said Rena holding the remote

"That ain't Kelly."They look up at Victor,surprised that he's off the phone.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not how ya think I am,"he said taking a seat beside Lorette."Remember a while back? That stature of Liberty attack?"

The two nod and Lorette leans against him having already heard the story.

"I was there."

"Sabertooth?"Only two names had been released about the Brotherhood on the news. I wasn't hard to tell out of the two who he was.

"Yep."

"You knew?"asked Rena pointing at Lorette. Part of Victor wanted to growl at her for shouting at his mate,but he suppressed it.

"Yes. He told me a while ago. I was just a shocked as you."

"Wait, if you hate humans why'd you save me?"asked Josh.

"I don't hate ya. I was jus; gettin' a paycheck. I should 'ave charged more since I didn't get a fourth o' it, but I got stronger as a bonus."

"You got stronger after destroying a station and falling of a statue?"

"No. I didn't always look like this. Magneto needed a testing dummy fer a drug used ta help power his machine an' he used me."

"What did you look like before?"asked Lorette.

"I was shorter an' weaker, but I could run on all fours. I haven't tried doin' it again though. I'll show ya an army picture one day."

"Victor you're killing me. The army,too?"asked Josh.

"I'm over 170 years old an' have fought in four major wars,"he said proudly.

Josh and Rena fell backward into the chairs in shock. "You're telling me that your powers make you look barely 35?"asked Rena

"Yeah, but I feel 90 now,so I probably have another 100 ahead o' me with Lori."

"If I don't murder you first for your insurance,"said Lorette

"My insurance is pocket change compared ta what ya'd get if I were alive."

"Point taken."she shifted on the couch so that her head was in his lap.

"The man worked for a psycho, is way past twice your age, and you don't care?"

"Nope. He cooks,looks good,and keeps me happy."

"Ya ferget wonderful in bed."

"Did I? Can't forget that."

"You have no shame,do you?"asked Josh.

"I stopped givin' a damn a _long _time ago. I wouldn't get paid if I did."

"What do you do?"

"Freelance mercenary,"he said with no shame in his voice. Why should he? His line of work was supplied by the people they trusted. It offered him a way of making a living without having to cage his animal.

"I can see your story when you die,"said Rena. "From Army to Assassin:The Story of Victor."

"That's not gonna happen. The only person that's known me long enough is my brother, an' he doesn't remember me."

"Victor, you are without a doubt the most fucked up man I've ever met,"said Josh.

"Ya haven't met Toad yet,"Victor replied with a grin."We can make base here an' ya can have all the space we need."

"Dude, we can't take your house."

"This ain't my only house. At least three in Canada, a few in Oregon, and I think one in Kansas. That's all I remember off the top o' my head, an' I promised Lori I'd take her to my one in New York soon. Is there a place to land planes close ta here?"

"There's a landing strip near the coast."

"Good. Ya need hackin' software,right?" Josh nodded. His computer was at his parents house who had kicked him out. At least they couldn't used a computer to save their lives or else he'd be busted."One second."

He reached for his phone again without jarring Lorette from her spot,and dialed another number.

"Percy."

"Yeah, it's me."

"Never mind that. I need that new software ya sell."

"Why would I steal business from ya? It's fer a friend o' mine."

"Do ya ever quit with the questions? He's doin' a job fer me."

"Send it ta my place in Jersey along wit' everythin' I order from ya form now on."

"Ya upped the price again, ya greedy bastard."

"That's true. I'll put it in yer account."

He slid the cover down and flipped it on it's side. The touched screen a few times then slid it back up.

"Done."

"Ya better have here it by then."

"Good."He put it on the table behind him and looked up. "A new laptop loaded with the newest shit is on it's way. Do what I need ya ta do an' the rest o' the time ya can hack inta the FBI fer all I care. Jus' don't get caught."

"A mutant mercenary, a scrawny hacker, and two temperamental women working to stop a racist religious group,"mused Rena."We're gonna be fucked up from now on huh?"

"Yup."

"Oh well."

_**FIN**_


End file.
